Cranium Command: Featuring Inside Out
'Cranium Command: Featuring Inside Out '''is an attraction located at EPCOT in Future World. As the name implies, it is a spin-off of Cranium Command and features characters from the 2015 Disney/Pixar film ''Inside Out. Pre-Show Guests are ushered into a Dream Studios soundstage. The queue has several "replicas" of props from the movie some of which are interactive (like Bing Bong's Rocket Wagon that lights up when you sing Bing Bong's song to it or Memory Orbs that have watchable memories (one memory orb has a sign that says "Do not touch. EVER. - Anger" this memory orb happens to be the TripleDent Gum commercial memory which when touched, guests can hear Anger yelling)) the queue also features references to the original Cranium Command. An audio animatronic Bing Bong welcomes guests to the show and interacts with guests. He then turns the show over to Joy, Joy is then heard saying her opening monolouge as clips from the movie are seen on a large screen. Joy introduces herself and the other emotions. An audio animatronic version of Fear appears and goes over safety instructions and an audio animatronic version of Anger appears and orders guests into the theater. Plot Guests are ushered into the theater that's designed to be a complete replica of headquarters. The human world is presented through a large screen. The memory orbs in the theater glow and the outside of headquarters (including the Islands of Personality) are shown as models like the ones shown in the Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough. The show has the emotions taking Riley through a typical day: getting up, having breakfast, going to school, going to a convineance store and drinking a slushie and getting a brain freeze (with the emotions and the theater freezing for a few seconds), playing hockey, having dinner, watching TV and finally going to bed. The other emotions leave while Joy is left on dream duty that night. Riley has a nightmare involving Jangles the Clown but, Joy then turns it into a nice dream and ends the show there. Voice Cast *'Amy Pohler '''as Joy *'Phyllis Smith 'as Sadness *'Lewis Black 'as Anger *'Bill Hader 'as Fear *'Mindy Kaling 'as Disgust *'Richard Kind 'as Bing Bong *'Josh Cooley 'as Jangles the Clown *'Kaitlyn Dias 'as Riley Anderson *'Diane Lane 'as Mrs. Anderson *'Kyle MacLachlan 'as Mr. Anderson *'Corey Burton 'as General Knowledge (archival footage) *'Scott Curtis '''as Buzzy (archival footage) Mechanics Throughout the show and preshow, audio animatronics of Bing Bong, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust are used. Like the animatronics in the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Joy, Disgust, Anger and Sadness' animatronics will use rear projection for their faces. When Bing Bong magically appears in the preshow, the Pepper's Ghost trick is used. When Riley gets a brain freeze during the show, projections of ice appear on the walls and the temperature is lowered to be cold while the animatronics of the emotions are illuminated with blue lights to give them the illusion that they are freezing. Trivia *Various references to ''Cranium Command ''are used throught the attraction for example, the preshow is used when Riley watches TV Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:EPCOT Attractions